


Good Boy

by DragonoftheMidwest



Series: A Bitch in Heat [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, F/M, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Skyrim Kink Meme, Smut, So is aftercare, Some fluff if you squint, Voice Kink, be careful when exploring kinks, safe words are important, sensory play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonoftheMidwest/pseuds/DragonoftheMidwest
Summary: “Now remember, grohiiki. You are not to speak unless spoken to. You will address me only as Thuri, have I made myself clear?”





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N3kkra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3kkra/gifts).



Vilkas let out a soft groan as Isolde tightened the last of the leather bindings on his wrists. Since their first encounter at Lakeview Manor, they hadn’t had a chance to explore this side of their relationship. Was it a relationship? She certainly didn’t know. They had sex, they watched each other’s backs, and now she was apparently introducing him to a new side of his sexuality. 

Whatever it was, she certainly wasn’t complaining. Vilkas was a beautiful man, especially bound like this. He was on his knees this time; his hands tied behind his back and a black strip of cloth covering his eyes. His lightly furred chest heaved as he tried and failed to control his breath in his excitement. His chest hair narrowed into a thin path that led to his cock that was currently standing hard and proud from his lap. 

She’d had more time to prepare for this experiment. They were in Riften for a few days to deal with her duties as Thane, and for her to also handle Guild business. Vex had recommended a black undergarment set with red embroidery that recently come in from Hammerfell. The entire set was sheer, and the way Vilkas’s eyes widened made it worth every Septim. Not that he could appreciate it for long, since he was blindfolded just minutes later after he had agreed to play tonight. They established the safe words and boundaries quickly and she set to work setting things up.  

Now he was whimpering in the basement of Honeyside, helplessly waiting for her to do something to him. She stepped up to him, deliberately making the ebony heels of her boots click on the ground. She watched him shudder almost imperceptibly as she approached him. He was doing so well, so she gently caressed his cheek with her hand, dragging her nails lightly across the stubble. “Now remember,  _ grohiiki _ . You are not to speak unless spoken to. You will address me only as  _ Thuri _ , have I made myself clear?” Vilkas nodded, and she could tell he was trying not to say the wrong thing. She grinned wickedly. “I couldn’t quite hear you. I won’t touch you any more unless you answer me,  _ grohiiki _ .”

“Yes,  _ thuri _ , I understand.” He whined and then bit his lower lip as he struggled slightly against his bonds. Isolde watched his cock twitch between his barely spread legs.

“Good boy,” She was glad that he was enjoying it. She withdrew her hand and summoned a frost spell, grateful that she had learned how to silently cast while she was at Winterhold last. She let the ice coat her fingertips. “Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yes,  _ thuri. _ ” Another twitch.

“Where do you want me to touch you?”

“Please,  _ thuri _ , touch my-” he paused, as if sensing the trick in the question. “Touch me wherever it pleases you.” 

Isolde chuckled darkly and watched him swallow hard at the sound. “Good answer. She reached down with her frozen hand and traced his lips with two fingers. She felt his mouth tremble, unsure what to do. Some of the ice was beginning to melt as it came into contact with his body, sending drops of icy water to drop onto his chest and stomach. “Suck,” she commanded. 

He did as he was told, pulling the two fingers into his mouth and sucking with buckets of enthusiasm. She was getting drunk off the knowledge that she had one of the most fearsome warriors in Tamriel submitting to her like this. The thought made her wet. Vilkas traced circles around the tips of her fingers with his tongue. She couldn’t feel the wet muscle through the layer of ice, but tonight wasn’t about her pleasure. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you my pet? You’ve spent so many years being on top, telling others what to do, that you just submit to anybody who dares to use a harsh tone with you, is that right?” Vilkas moaned wordlessly around her fingers, trying to follow her hand as she pulled it away. “That’s enough of that for now. You’re doing such a good job.” Vilkas whimpered as he settled back down. “ _ Ful brit. _ ” she praised as she coated her fingers in ice again. She reached for him once more, but instead of going for his mouth, she dragged her icy digits over the column of his throat. A startled yelp left him, and he instinctively tried to jerk away. 

“Shh.” She hushed him. She heated her hand to melt the ice and held his face in both hands. “How are you doing?”

“ _ Ro.”  _  They had a three word system.  _ Yol _ to keep going all out,  _ Ro  _ for this is getting uncomfortable, but keep going, and  _ Iiz _ for when he wanted to stop. 

“I won’t touch your throat again while you’re blindfolded, okay?” She kissed him briefly and he nodded, chest heaving from the sudden panic.

She iced her hand again and traced patterns in the hair that coated his pectorals. The ice was melting faster than it had on his lips, and left icy trails running down his torso. His breathing calmed slightly; transitioning back to the controlled breaths in an attempt to rein in his arousal. Satisfied that he was soothed, she moved her fingers towards one of his nipples. She was careful with him, tracing her frozen digits around his nipple and smiling when he gasped and his nipple hardened with his arousal and the cold. She brought the hardened point between her unfrozen thumb and forefinger and rolled the bud between them, eliciting an uncontrolled moan from him. She repeated the action with his other nipple, making sure it got sufficient attention. 

She coated the fingers of her other hand in ice and moved both hands to his hips, massaging circles into his flesh, working closer to his lap. He was squirming under her, trying to get some relief and at the same time attempting to keep the ice away from his neglected length.  His whimpers and gasps were turning into needy little moans and she  _ loved _ it. 

She melted the ice again, leaving her hands cold, but soft and she wrapped her dominant hand around his cock and began slow, even strokes. She rubbed her thumb over his head, smearing the pre-come and causing him to jerk his hips involuntarily. The Dragonborn leaned forward and kissed her pet languidly, coaxing his mouth open and asserting dominance over his tongue. The tortured moan he gave her was delicious and she deliberately slowed her ministrations down to draw out his frustration. Her other hand reached down to caress his balls and felt them contract closer to his body as his climax approached.. 

She  _ tsked _ , “This won’t do.” She removed both hands from his body and stood, ignoring his frustrated cries.

“Please,  _ thuri _ , have mercy on me!” He pleaded with her before he could stop himself. He braced himself for the anticipated smack, but instead she stroked his cheek gently. 

“I’m not done with you yet,  _ grohiiki _ . I still have some more fun things for you. Wouldn’t want to miss out on them, now would we?” He shook his head. “Now what do you have to say for speaking without permission?”

“I’m sorry,  _ thuri _ . I won’t do it again.” He hung his head in shame.

“Good boy. I don’t expect you to have perfect control yet, but I’m glad you can recognize when you’ve disappointed me. I won’t punish you tonight, but next time I will. Do you understand?”

“Yes,  _ thuri, _ I understand.” He was no longer at the edge of climax, but she could tell that he was struggling to keep his voice even through the desire that raged through him. The head of his cock was flushed purple and pre-come was dripping from it. She went over to the alchemy table in the corner and picked up a discreetly labeled jar. 

She rubbed the troll fat on her fingers, and felt the warmth from the fire salts blossom on her skin. She made plenty of noise when she approached him from behind, since she didn’t want to startle him again. She took a generous amount of the salve from the jar, before setting it next to her on the ground. She placed her left hand on his shoulder while the other started rubbing the fat over his entrance. “Has anybody ever touched you here,  _ grohiiki? _ ” He gasped and shook his head. “Hmm, well we won’t fully explore this tonight, but I do want to give you a taste. Your thoughts?”

“ _ Yol.”  _ he whispered, and that was all she needed to work the tip of her finger into his entrance, When she encountered resistance, she ceased her forward movements and pulled back to thrust in gently again. She continued to tease his entrance with her finger, whispering filthy praise into his ear. He was turning into an incoherent mess from the pleasure that she was giving them.

“ _ Thuri,  _ I-” his sentence trailed off into another broken moan when she reached around and started stroking again. 

“It’s okay, come for me.” She nipped at his ear and enjoyed the drawn out shout he let out as he shot his seed onto the floor in front of him, spattering the floor in white spurts. She caught him as he slumped, body exhausted. She wiped her fingers on a cloth that she had hidden nearby for clean up. When she was satisfied that all of the salve was off her fingers, she brought healing magic to her hands and worked on freeing him from his binds. Vilkas sighed contentedly as she healed where the cord rubbed him raw before she kissed the joins softly. He felt her move to his front and blinked at the sudden light when she removed the blindfold. “How do you feel?” She asked before she placed another gentle kiss on his lips. 

“I don’t think I can move without help.” he chuckled. “That was fantastic. Thank you, Isolde.” he leaned forward to kiss her. “What about you, though? You didn’t…”

“Don’t worry about me. I enjoyed that more than enough.” She laughed when he frowned at her. “I promise, Vilkas. I don’t need anything else tonight other than sleep.” She stood and then helped him to his feet so they could make their way to the bed upstairs. 

When they hit the mattress, he pulled her into his arms under the covers. He kissed the top of her head and let her snuggle close to him for warmth. He drifted off before he could hear her whisper three little words to him in the darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to Hell.
> 
> I told N3kkra that I would write more submissive Vilkas if she updated her Fallout/Skyrim Crossover. She did the thing, so I did the thing.


End file.
